Child of the Draka
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: Accidental Magic transports Harry to the future in another timeline where he's altered and raised by one of the oldest Draka. Going back to his timeline he's sent to Hogwarts to learn control over magic and how to control others with it. HarryHarem


Disclaimer: I could only wish to own either of the series that I am using to create this particular piece of fanfiction.

A.N.: This is a complete redo of Under the Yoke using a plot bunny I found on one or two Yahoo groups. Specifically a challenge to have Voldemort decide to either get Harry to become Dark or decide that they're very alike and train him along with a group of other students to do magic that isn't normally taught at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: Childhood in the Domination

_Before you start reading the story of Planetary Archon Harry James von Shrakenburg-Potter's early life you need to be educated about the Draka and several other groups as well as terms._

_Prime Timeline: Commonly noted as Earth/1 in any documentation this is where Planetary Archon von Shrakenburg-Potter_ _appeared when he was nearly one and a half years old. Further information will be provided about this at needed spots in the following documentation._

_Draka (scientific name: homo drakensis): Genetically engineered from humans Draka are the masters of Earth/1. All Draka are stronger, faster, and more durable then humans are without extensive surgical or cybernetic enhancements. Intelligence is also above the human norm, the least intelligent Draka would score as a genius on an I.Q. Test. They are essentially able to live forever as long as they are not beheaded or have a large amount of their body destroyed._

_Servus (scientific name: homo servus): Another genetically engineered race the Servus are literally designed to serve. Genetically the entire species is nearly human except for aging and intelligence_ _genes. Aging-wise they will appear to be in their twenties or early thirties until they reach their eighth or ninth decade. Intelligence is kept to a 90 I.Q. equivalent at the lowest._

_Samothracian (scientific name: homo sapien): from the same dimension as the Draka Samothracians are a group that fled Earth to survive a war with the human predecessors of the Draka. All Samothracians encountered away from their homeworld are nano-tech enhanced to the point that they can go head to head with a Draka, though the latter groups greater knowledge of fighting gives them a hard to beat edge._

_Wizards/Witches (scientific name: homo veneficus): It is unknown if Wizardkind evolved from humans, are a related species or are yet another engineered race. If it is the third option then may the gods have mercy on us if their creators get involved in the future of this world and the other Domination controlled worlds._

_Molehole: In this and closer dimensions it is called a wormhole. Commonly used in science fiction stories wormholes allow travel between worlds and dimensions._

Domination Timeline Earth/1 May 13, 531st Year of the Final Society (2531 A.D.)

"Overlord! We have an unscheduled molehole from an uncharted timeline appearing on platform 3."

"We have a confirmed transportation through the molehole overlord. One human male child, there's some kind of bio-energy interference preventing us from getting a better reading then that."

Raising an eyebrow Inolya von Shrakenburg stepped out of her quarters and walked over to platform 3 to see if there was anything else that was interesting about the child. Arriving at the platform she saw that the child had several bruises and what appeared to be a broken bone. "Prepare the med lab. The child has multiple injuries and get a DNA sample for testing as well." Carefully picking up the child she headed towards the medical center to get him healed and tested. Entering the medical center she laid him on one of the beds and stepped back as a servus doctor approached and started looking him over.

"He is a very lucky that he arrived when he did overlord. Two more days and even our medical knowledge and technology wouldn't have been able to save him," the servus said. Reaching up he pressed a button on the wall and stepped back slightly as a square appeared in the air above the bed. Watching he observed that the child didn't match up to any of the recorded variations of feral humans that were in the database. "Do we have any information on the world he came from? His genetic structure is mostly human, but some of it is definitely like nothing that has been recorded before."

Looking at the screen for herself Inolya was surprised to see that the difference was that the genetic structure was longer then human. "Can you tell m anything about cross-fertility between his species and the base human races?"

Pressing another button the doctor and Inolya watched as another screen appeared and a genetic comparison was run. "It looks like the two species are able interbreed overlord. The extra strand seems to simply copy itself to the human part though there is the possibility that the copy would be imperfect and impair the extended part in some way." Looking up at the Draka nervously the servus said, "With permission I would like to see if this new DNA could be added to the drakensis structure to improve the species."

Glancing down at the child she thought for several moments and said, "Do the simulation and if it is possible set up a retro-virus tailored for this child and put him through it." Turning to leave the room she added, "Make sure that you record everything that happens and if he survives send him to me. I'm going to see about setting up a Household in his home dimension." Continuing on her way she sent a message to the Archon's office detailing what had happened and to request the setup of a Household in the newly discovered timeline.


End file.
